star_wars_jedi_knightfandomcom-20200214-history
Endor
Endor (also known as the Forest Moon of Endor and the Sanctuary Moon) was a small forested moon orbiting the gas giant planet of Endor and was the farthest moon away from it. An enchanted world, Endor was notable for being the native home of the Ewoks, and being the location of the Battle of Endor, which would result in the downfall of the Empire and the first death of the Emperor Palpatine. Due to its proximity to the Unknown Regions, Endor was a relatively quiet planetoid both prior to and after the battle. Endor was also known for the vast amount of sentient species it supported, from baseline to exotic. This was largely due to the unusually large number of shipwrecks Endor experienced; it has been compared to a "desert island" in space. The mantle of the moon consisted largely diorite and feldspar, although Endor was a volcanically active planetoid with several hotspots. Terrain and Climate Endor's terrain was largely covered by massive, tightly-knit pine and redwood forests. However, the Forest Moon also contained vast dry deserts and grassy plains, small oceans, secluded lakes, and mountain ranges. The moon's low axial tilt and regular orbit of its gas giant primary helped ensure a comfortable climate. The Forest Moon was temperate and mild, with polar caps regulating the sea levels. Flora life included cambylictus trees and other large plants, thriving with many types of fruit including the Grava berrys. Endor was the second moon of the gas giant it orbited. SpeciesEdit Ewoks attacking a gorax Sentient The forest moon was home to the Ewoks, famous for helping defeat the Empire at the Battle of Endor. The four other native sentient species were the tall and timid Yuzzums, amphibious Gorphs, and the mischievous and treacherous genetic Ewok cousins, Duloks. The moon also boasted other slightly stranger beings, such as Mount Sorrow or the Sun King, or even the fairy like Wisties. Semi-sentient A number of semisentient species are also indigenous to the moon, including: Kagles, the winged Wisties, predatory Grass Trekkers, the Gorax, and plant-like beings known as Dandelion Warriors. have originated from offworld. The move was intentional on Palpatine's part: by placing the construction site over a protected sanctuary moon, he made the Alliance's decision to attack a devastatingly poignant one. The Empire established an outpost on the Sanctuary Moon, and it was from here that preparations were made so that the construction site for the second Death Star could be moved there. When Imperial teams arrived to construct the shield generator complex and other installations, they discovered Alliance Captain Junas Turner, who had come to the moon to locate the new Death Star. He was taken captive and sent to the automated prison station Balis-Baurgh, along with an Ewok named Grael. They would later escape, but it was too late to inform the Rebellion of the threat. Though the Sunstar was now safely returned to Bright Tree Village, its power had not prevented Raygar from stealing it, and so the Ewoks avoided the Empire whenever possible. They despised the crimes against nature perpetuated by the construction teams for the generator complex, but could see no way to fight against such powerful beings, particularly Darth Vader, who swept several Ewoks away on a wave of flame. This attitude changed when Wicket W. Warrick spotted an AT-ST tumbling over the Yawari cliffs. This proved to the tribal elders that the invaders could be killed. On Wicket's recommendation, existing traps for the giant Gorax were modified to combat the Imperials. Battle of EndorEdit Main article: Battle of Endor The space portion of the Battle of Endor. As the Galactic Civil War drew to a close in the years of 3-4 ABY, a Rebel Alliance strike team, led by Dash Rendar and Luke Skywalker, captured information from the cruiser Suprosa at Kothlis. It confirmed the existence of a second Death Star, being constructed over the moon of Endor. It was not realized then, but Emperor Palpatine had purposely allowed the plans to be captured, so that the Rebels could be coaxed into a trap. The Rebel fleet amassed near Sullust and was addressed by Mon Mothma. She and Admiral Ackbar informed the battle-weary freedom fighters that the Emperor himself would be aboard the station, further emphasizing the need to win the battle, which would either way end the war. The entire operation was orchestrated to coordinate the fleet, commanded by Ackbar, and a substantial starfighter force, led by Lando Calrissian to jump to Endor through hyperspace and arrive to a shieldless, incomplete Death Star. A commando team would be sent on ahead in a coup-de-main (or, clandestine operation) and disable the shield generator and projector housed on the Endor moon. The Ewok-Alliance victory on Endor. The commando team, led by Han Solo, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, and Luke Skywalker, used the stolen Imperial shuttle Tydirium to slip past Imperial defenses and land on the moon. After speederbike chases, Leia going missing, and other confusions, the team fell into a primitive trap set by the main indigenous species, the Ewoks. At first they saw C-3PO as a deity, and prepared to sacrifice the main team in celebration to the droid. The Rebels were soon freed however after Luke Skywalker, using a few clever Force tricks, and with the help of C-3PO deceived the Ewoks into believing the droid possessed powerful magic he would use against them if his friends were not freed. Afterwards, Threepio captivated the Ewoks with an epic recounting on the events leading up to their arrival on the forest moon. The Ewoks then inducted the Rebels into their tribe with great enthusiasm, cementing their cooperation against the Imperials in the forthcoming battle in which the Ewoks would play a pivotal role. The Rebel fleet jumped insystem, prepared to assault the Death Star. With the shield still up, a massive Imperial fleet revealed itself, pinning the Rebels between them and the shield, and the climactic battle began. Luke, who had voluntarily allowed his capture by Imperials to meet Darth Vader in hopes up turning him back to the light, watched from the Emperor's tower on the Death Star as Palpatine's trap unfolded. On the moon below, Han Solo and the team had been captured. Things looked grave as the shield remained up, and Ackbar ordered the only thing the fleet could do: attack the Imperial Fleet. Ewoks celebrating their victory on Endor. But Rebel fortunes changed. The Ewoks, thanks to an impromptu distraction from C-3PO and R2-D2, attacked the groundside Stormtrooper legions, and the Rebel commandos took advantage of the confusion. Despite early setbacks, the Ewoks and the commandos beat the Empire through guerilla tactics, but the Ewoks' presence was the catalyst needed. In space, the fleet succeeded beyond all odds in attacking the Imperial Fleet. Several vessels, including the Super Star Destroyer Executor, fell under the guns of the Alliance Fleet. Solo's team finally destroyed the shield generator; Lando Calrissian, Tycho Celchu, Wedge Antilles, and a handful of other pilots descended into the now shieldless battle-station's innards to destroy the core; and Luke Skywalker, who witnessed Anakin Skywalker redeem himself from the specter of Darth Vader and kill Emperor Palpatine, barely escaped with a father who did not survive long enough to get off the Death Star with him. It was a victorious day for the Alliance. Soon, races all over the galaxy from Tatooine to Coruscant would be celebrating, and soon afterwards the Rebel Alliance would evolve into the New Republic. However, to aid in this transition, the Alliance of Free Planets was created and Endor was established as its temporary capital.